Reclaiming Memories
by FireHeart Alchemist
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in Risembool one day, and tags along with the Elric brothers. But there's something she's not telling them... ON HIATUS! Unless I can fix the Mary Sue, I must abandon this...DISCONTINUED
1. Lost Identity

**Authors note:** This is my first fan fic, so no flames, one constructive critiscism

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA. If I did, I would point and laugh at you all at your non-Fma-ownership! But I don't so I can't.**

* * *

**Reclaiming Memories**

**Chapter One: Lost Identity**

It was dark. Not uncomfortably so, but enough to make someone feel lonely and out of place. She looked out of the window at the country landscape that she has never seen before. But then again, who knows? She might have lived here all of her life, but there's no way to tell for sure. The stars lit up the night sky like tiny fireflies.

_It had been the longest day of her life! Heck, it's the only one I can remember!_ Only fourteen short hours ago, her life had begun. Or at least the memorable part of it...

She woke up and opened her eyes to see...nothing. Absolutely nothing. The darkness was suffocating, and gleaming purple eyes came out of the darkness, unseen mouths laughing at me. Falling. But where had she fallen from? Where would she land? Light emerged, and the tiny little palms released her, as she fell and crashed into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, she could see a dim green light. It was everywhere, yet nowhere. Patterns glowed on walls, and began to fade. She made out a door in the eerie light and pushed it open.

It was shortly past sunrise, but still, the light hurt her eyes. Where was she? What was she doing here? How did she get here? Many more questions assaulted her until she found one question she couldn't ignore.

"Who am I?" Honestly! She had no idea of what her name was, or where she came from. Who were her parents? Did she have any parents? She looked around. She stood in the basement of a charred derelict house. The beams loomed over me, almost as if threatening to crush their intruder.

She looked back into the room she had just left. There were lines and markings on the walls, the floor and the ceiling. But what stuck out most, was the box in the middle of the room. Curious, she went over to get a better look.

She lifted it up. _Whoa!_ This thing was heavier than she thought it would be! She was going to open it, but there was no lid! She tapped it, and sure enough, it was hollow. _Strange, who would make a box without a lid?_ She put it down on a nearby table, but the old thing crashed under its weight.

Vials and jars and many strange contraptions fell crashing to the floor. Let me tell you it scared me shitless! But it brought to her attention something very important about this basement that she had overlooked.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

****

**

* * *

A/N: Not too bad is it? I sure hope not! Anyways, the next few chapters will be posted really soon if anyone wants them cuz I typed them up already! Ciao!**


	2. Visions

**A/N: Well, no one reviewed my story but I REALLY don't care, I would just appreciate it later on. I might not continue posting chapters if I don't get 1 comment (good or bad, beggers can't be choosers!) by chapter 6. What ever! But, just a little bit of friendly advice: **

**NEVER eat a bagel on a Sunday. Wan't to know why? About a dozen people go to the hospital every Sunday (why Sunday?) because they CUT OFF THEIR THUMBS WHILE CUTTING THEIR BAGEL BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO DENSE TO TAKE THEIR THUMB OUT OF THE BAGEL HOLE! But you're not dense. Oh no! So you won't eat bagels on a Sunday, will you? Or at least, now you'll be inteligent enough to TAKE YOUR THUMB OUT OF THE HOLE!**

Chapter Two: Visions

Near her, were many rust-colored markings on the floor. At first in a pool, then streaked towards the left, then two more pools. What happened here? But then, she noticed something even more disturbing.

In the middle of the floor, was a smeared chalk circle. Even though most of it was washed away, she could tell that at one pint it was a very large and complex circle. In the middle of this, was a mound of some foul-smelling substance and blood. It too streaked across the floor, and then disappeared beyond the house.

"What the hell?" she couldn't understand any of this! As she reached up to pick up a large abandoned pan, two very important things happened. The first was that she saw herself in a reflection for the first time. She had green eyes, pale skin and long, straight black hair.

The second, and by far most intriguing thing, was something that she can't quite explain. As soon as she touched the pan, she saw before me two boys with blond hair. It was really fast and she couldn't see their faces. Light, golden at first, then a sinister purple light and winds from nowhere. A gate, screams, blood, a terrifying creature, a suit or armour, and then fire.

She pulled away. _What was that?_ She was scared enough about having no memories, but this was too much! _I have to get out of here!_ She picked up the box and carefully climbed out of the cellar.

The sun was a little higher now, so she was able to see where she was going. There was a tree next to the house that was charred and burnt like the timbers of this home. There was a dirt road that wound around the rolling hills, the occasional tree, but not much else.

She put the box in a bag that had not been destroyed by the flames, and walked down the path, hoping to find some answers along the way. And maybe a place to stay for the night. She didn't like the look of those clouds. Little did she know that this was just the beginning of a very long and confusing day.

**I FORGOT THE DICLAIMER! Okay, so**

**Diclaimer: I don't own FMA because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this annoying disclaimer! I only own this poor, confused little girl!**

**A/N: I know it's really short, but too bad, that only means I'll update sooner! Ta ta! Ciao!**


	3. Homecoming

**A/N: Hey! Yah, this chapters kinda long (compared to my other ones so far...) BUT I'm still updating! And thank you** **_Sakura-Sucks_ for the review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of it's awesome (and less awesome) characters. If I did, I would be eating a cupcake because it has and Ed's face in the icing. Don't ask...don't ask...**

Homecoming

"Brother, wake up!" A tall suit of grey armour shook the sleeping blonde next to him.

"Nggh! Are we there already?" The blonde stretched and peered out of the train window with his golden eyes. The train station was simply a platform on a road rear a small collection of rural houses.

"Home sweet home, isn't that right brother?" The armour's red eyes seemed to shine at the sight of the little village.

"Yeah. Now let's go! Winry and Aunt Pinako are waiting for us!" The blonde put on his red coat and got off of the train before it chugged away into the distance. They hurried into town as they noticed the rain clouds begin to form above them.

"Come on Brother! Let's go to the café and wait for the storm to pass," the armour said, having to shout over the clank of his own feet and the distant rumble of thunder.

* * *

She hugged herself as the air began to cool off and the sun was cloaked by clouds. She had been walking for what must have been an hour before she saw a little town in the country side. She could hear a train whistle echo off of the hills and see the fain plume of smoke. 

As she entered the town, a large raindrop splattered on the bridge of her nose. The few people that were there ran into buildings for shelter. She spotted a small café and escaped from the now torrential rain.

She asked for a table, and the smiling waitress sat me down at a table near the window. Relieved at finally having a roof over her head, she took the moment to look at the box.

There was a golden snake entwined around a cross that was embedded into the wood. In the middle of the cross was a small green gem no larger that a pinkie nail. She stroked its gleaming surface and the thing popped out of its wooden prison!

She jumped up three feet, and sat down uncomfortably as the other customers stared inquisitively at me before they went on doing…whatever! The pendant had a golden chain attached to it. Since she had no pockets, she put the little thing around her neck like a necklace.

_Now, where was I? Oh yes, the box._ The thing had tiny little markings and lines that were engraved into its surface. It must have taken a long time to do that because this box was made of maple!

Once she was bored with the box, she put it back in the bag and began to ponder once again why the hell she was here! It wasn't long before two strange people walked into the café.

"Man! It's pouring out there!" The owner of the voice was a small blonde kid with golden eyes and a flaming red coat. He looked no more that twelve.

"Brother, with this rain, we're not going to get to Winry's for a while!" The boy's companion was someone in a large suit of armour. She would have liked to see his face, but it was covered. Only red eyes shone through the helmet.

"Well, if it isn't Ed and Al! Come for a visit for once?"

"Nah, strictly business, as usual!" The smaller one tried to dry off his coat and sat down at the table in front of me. She couldn't help but stare at the smaller one. He _was_ pretty cute! The two, what did the man say their names where? Oh, right. Ed and Al talked to each other for a while. The blonde had his back to me, and she saw that his coat bore the same insignia as the pendant!

_What did this mean? Was this box theirs? Am I somehow involved with them? Did I steal this from them?_ She stuffed the pendant down her shirt, hoping that they hadn't seen it.

The armoured guy leaned in and whispered something to the blonde. His eyes twinkled and the blonde turned around to face her.

He smiled a wonderful smile._ I_ _think I just turned four different shades of red!_ She looked away a bit.

"Hey, you're new around here." _New? Well, I guess it can't hurt to say hi. Maybe they know something!_

"Yeah," she said shyly. The boy gestured for you to come over as the other guy pulled up a chair.

"You looked lonely over there. Want to come sit down?" Not knowing what else she could do she sat down and put the bag at her feet.

The armoured guy turned to me. "So, what's your name?" _Oh shit!_ What the hell was her name? _Quick! Think of something!_ She remembered her green eyes.

"Uhhh…Jade. My name's Jade" she tensed. _Would they suspect anything? Did I hesitate too long?_

"Nice to meet you Jade! I'm Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al. And this is her older brother Edward."

Edward smiled, "Yup! But you can call me Ed." _Hold on, did Al just say Ed was his older brother? _

"So…you're the older brother?"

Ed's smile vanished. "Yeah…"

"But, you're so small…." Here she learned her first lesson. NEVER call Ed short!

He balled his gloved fists and burst out into a diminutive volcano of fury.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!" Whoa, this guy had major anger issues!

"I…didn't say that…"

"WELL, YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

"No I wasn't!" _This guy was starting to tick me off!_

"WHERE TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WHERE TOO!"

"NUH-UN YOU LITTLE TWELVE YEAR OLD!" Where did that come from?

"I'M SIXTEEN!"

"Brother, save your anger for the Colonel! Besides, Jade didn't mean to offend you, right Jade?"

"Well, no I didn't." Ed slouched in is chair.

"Anyways, I'm still taller than you." _That was IT!_

"ARE NOT!" Ed stood up and proved to be two inches taller than she was. _Crap!_

"Well, you're older…" she mumbled as she sat down.

Al looked from his brother to me. "Really? How old are you? Fifteen?" _Bloody hell!_ Another thing she didn't know!

"Yeah…I'm fifteen…" the waitress came by and took Ed and Al's orders. They ordered a mountain of food, from soup, to chicken, to roast, a couple bowls of ramen and many other dishes. When the waitress asked for her order, Jade realized that she didn't have any money.

"Nothing for me. I'm all out of cash." Jade smiled sheepishly. Al looked over to her and gasped.

"Not to worry! Brother and she will buy you some food!" she smiled gratefully and ordered as much as Ed and Al did.

Half way through the meal, Ed asked me if she had a place to stay.

"No, I don't actually. I just got here." He swallowed another forkful of chicken before he offered her to come and stay at his friend Winry's house. Jade gratefully accepted, but she felt guilty._ These_ _guys bought me food and offered me a place to stay!_

"Thank you guys so much! But, I don't know how I'm going to be able to pay you guys back!"

"No problem!" Ed said. "We'll find something. But in the mean time, tell us a bit about yourself!"

Jade put on a smile, and told them that she would a bit later. They agreed. _Well, at least I bought myself a little bit of time…_

**A/N: Well, I'm getting better at dialog. This is my first fan fic, so I'm totally open for suggestions!**


	4. Strange

**Hello, peoples! I have decided to update twice today! I had no school today, so I do what I can in my spare time. As you know, I don't own FMA or the characters, BUT I do own Jade. She is mine! So no lawers or suing! I'm lawerophobic!**

* * *

Strange…

Ed paid the bill and we left the café as soon as the storm had cleared. The air was cool and clean and fresh. She walked down the street for a bit, before she noticed that she had left the bag and the box at the café!

"Shit! I'll be right back! I forgot something!" she ran back to the café and found her bag just were she had left it. Jade exited the building, and was about to run back to Ed and Al, when someone grabbed me from behind!

Jade was about to scream, but a long, pale hand covered her mouth. She struggled against her captor, but they, or should she say, _she_ held her firm, and dragged her into a small alley. She promptly tied her and pushed Jade against the brick wall.

Something long and pointy was pressed against her throat. That was her queue to keep her mouth shut. She looked down to see that the sharp object was actually her kidnapper's finger nail, which was extended to about three feet!

"Who are you? What do you want?" Her captor smirked at the way her voice trembled. She stepped out of the shadows. She had long black hair, violet eyes and wore a green dress.

"So, you're the one they sent." She held sliced the ropes and held out her hand. "Give it to me now, and she might not kill you."

Needless to say she had no clue what she was talking about. "Give you what? I don't have any money. Honestly!" She held me at 'finger point'.

"Don't toy with me, girl. I said give it to me NOW!" Jade panicked. Knocking her finger out of the way and ran. Jade was almost out of the alley, when she felt something pierce her shoulder. It hurt like hell!

She screamed out. A bright green light flashed out, and she could feel herself falling. She hardly felt the cobblestones as she hit the ground. Before she blacked out, she saw something.

_Was it just happening? A memory perhaps? It was hard to say, but she saw a torn vehicle in the middle of a road, and someone screamed, and yelled and cried._

_The wreck zoomed in, and she saw a face. Half of it was burnt and bleeding. Their face was blurred, but she saw a shock of golden hair._

* * *

"What could be taking her so long?" Ed was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Maybe we should go check up on her," Al was starting to worry about the strange girl. She seemed nice enough. But something about her was strange. Why did she hesitate in giving personal information? Was she hiding something?

They headed back to the restaurant, but they couldn't find her. They heard raised voices from an alley.

"I said, give it to me NOW!" They saw Jade partially come out of the alley.

"Jade!" But it was too late. Something came out of the alley and pierced through her left shoulder. She screamed, and they were blinded by an emerald light.

Once they could see again, Ed rushed over to Jade, who was now collapsed on the ground.

"Jade!" He shook her gently. Her face grimaced slightly. She was alive, for now.

"Wake up Jade!" Her face showed an expression of sorrow.

"Gabe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Gabriel…"

"Brother, who's she talking about?"

"I have no idea," the boy focused on the girl once again. "Jade! Jade! Wake up Jade!"

Jade mumbled something, sat up, and rubbed her head. "What…What happened?"

She looked around. "Where is she?" Ed looked concerned.

"Where's who Jade?" she pointed into the alley.

"She was down there, she asked for something. No idea what she was talking about…and there was something weird about her finger…" Then she remembered she had been stabbed. Jade checked her shoulder. There was a small blood stain on her shirt, but her skin wasn't broken.

"So, who's this Gabriel you were talking about?" Ed was kneeling down next to Jade.

"Who's Gabriel?" She didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

"But, you were…never mind, let's go!" Ed got up and brushed himself off. Jade shrugged and got up too. The boys led the way to their friend's house.

The brothers went up ahead a little bit and began whispering to each other. Curiosity got the best of her, so Jade decided to listen in. "…Weird finger thing? Brother, could it have been…"

"Maybe, but what was that light? Was it an alchemical reaction?"

"Nothing like I've ever seen before. And who's 'Gabe' anyways?"

"No clue…" Tired of their whispering, Jade shoved herself in between them.

"So, how far is this Winry girl's place?"

"Not too far, about a 20 minute walk from here." Alphonse stopped and went over near a garbage can. Ed took no notice, but she tip-toed to get a better look.

"What cha doin'?" Al jumped a mile high before turning around to show me the kitten he had cradled in his arms.

"I couldn't just leave him here, so I…I decided to take him to Winry's house. To see if she'll take him in."

"Awww, that's so sweet! Can she hold him?"

"Sure!" Al passed the cat gently over to her. "But please don't tell Brother! He hates it when I pick up strays." Jade cradled the little think and scratched behind one of its ears.

"He didn't seem so mad when I tagged along!" The kitten leaned into her hand and purred.

"So Al, mind if I ask you something?" He cast me a sideways glance.

"Uh, sure…" He seemed to be a little nervous, and she hadn't even asked the question yet!

"So…why are you wearing armour?" He hesitated a bit.

"I…I'm…uh…I have a strange fetish for armour?" He let out a week laugh.

"Cool," _What was he hiding?_

Ed stood in front of us impatiently. "Come on you two! I'm not getting any younger here!" she laughed.

"No, and she suppose you're not getting any taller either!" He looked like he had been slapped in the face! This was priceless!

Al put an armoured hand on Ed's shoulder. "Let it go Brother, she was just teasing!"

"Yeah Ed! Lighten up!" she laughed a bit and stuck out her tongue, then pulled a 'grumpy' face.

"Stop lookin' so serious," she mocked. Jade heard him clap his hands. Sparks went flying and the next thing she know she walk face first into a stone wall.

"What the…where'd that come from?" It was Ed's turn to laugh as he walked up to the wall. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the wall. Before her eyes, the wall sank back into the ground with a show of blue light and sparks.

Ed smiled and walked right past her. Al wandered on ahead as well.

"But…how…it was…and then…and now it's…..ARG! I DON'T GET IT!" she caught up to Al and handed him the kitty so she could pace for a bit. _I mean, what he did back there, was it some sort of magic?_

"Al, what happened back there? I mean, walls don't pop out of the ground then vanish!" she was slightly flushed after the quick sprint. Now breathing in since she opened her mouth might have something to do with that as well…

"He used alchemy," Al gave her a sideways glance. "Why? You've never seen alchemy before?" He might as well have asked if she had ever seen God before!

"Uhh…no. Why, is it common around these parts? I mean, until about 30 seconds ago I've never even heard of alchemy!"

"Whoa, you must get out much, I mean, never heard of alchemy before?" Why was he acting so casual? Was he used to wall popping out of nowhere? What kind of messed up place is this? But then again, how should she know?

* * *

**Well, what do you think? If you have any comments, or if I mispelled something, let me know! I don't hate beta readers! RANDOMNESS!**


	5. At The Rockbell's

**Hello again! Well, before I must do that ever so annoying disclaimer, I just want to tell Sakura-Sucks that I meant Chapter 5, not Chapter 4. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA and all it's FMA wonderfulness and glory, of which is FMA! Because if I did...well, I would laugh at you all and your non-FMA ownershipness...but I can't...so let's move on...**

* * *

At the Rockbell's

"So, how does this alchemy stuff work?"

"Well, we'll have to tell you later. We're here!" she hadn't eve noticed that she was now standing in front of a large white house. She quickly read the sign that said 'Rockbell Auto Mail'. What's auto mail? She'll have to ask the boys later.

They all walked up the front porch and Ed rang the doorbell. The door creaked open and out flew a wrench, hitting Ed right between the eyes!

"Winry! What the hell was that for?" Ed rubbed his face at the blonde girl who was now standing in the doorway.

"For breaking your auto mail again!" She pulled out another wrench, and was about to beat the shit out of Ed, before Al grabbed her arm.

"Winry, Ed didn't break anything! He just outgrew his old auto mail!" Winry blinked in surprise, and a small old lady with grey-purple hair stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey there, Shorty. Nice of you to drop by with your auto mail still in one piece."

Ed's eyes darkened. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL YOU COULD SQUASH WITH A PIN!"

The old woman smiled. "As usual, small fry, the only thing shorter than you is your temper!" She chuckled and blew on her pipe.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BAT!"

"Brother! Don't be rude! Sorry about Ed Aunt Pinako!" he let out a nervous laugh.

"Come on in you two. Winry, get the guest bedroom ready!" Ed, Winry and Pinako walked into the house. And where did that leave Jade? Outside, just standing beside Al. _Well…this is interesting…_

Al gently pushed Jade inside of the house. Ed paused, "Aunt Pinako! Do you happen to have an extra bed?"

"No, why do you ask?" The old woman called from another part of the house.

"Because," Al said as we walked into what must have been the kitchen. "We have someone here in need of one!"

Feeling a bit shy, she just smiled and waved. "Uh, hi there! Nice place you have." Winry sighed, but offered a warm smile.

"Got yourself another stray, eh boys?" she was kind of confused at this point. It must have shown, because 'Aunt' Pinako came over and gave me a pat on the back.

"What she means, dear, is that they usually bring people (or even animals) over here when they visit. And you are most welcome to stay for the night."

"Speaking of strays…" Al revealed the little kitten in his large armoured arms. Pinako sighed.

"Keep him in your room Al, and out of the way,"

Winry walked over to the stove and pulled out a chicken. "You guys must be hungry! Sit yourselves down at the table, and dinner will be ready soon." Jade sat down in between Ed and Al.

"Is it that time already?" The day sure was long, but lunch only seemed about a couple of minutes ago! Her stomach, however, disagreed with her.

"Yeah, hard to believe that we just met you a few hours ago!" He took of his long red coat and sat down. Jade nodded. Next thing she knew, there she was, and stuffing her face with everything she could get her hands on!

Once she'd finished, Jade thanked Winry and Pinako for the food.

"Yeah, it was great!" Ed smiled contentedly as he patted his stomach. He ate about twice as much as she did.

"I just don't get how such a small person can fit so much food into themselves!" Winry said as she started picking up the plates.

"Here, let me help you." she grabbed a few dishes and hauled them into the kitchen.

"Thanks! You're a great help!" Jade put the dishes down and went back to help out some more.

"So, what's your name?" Winry asked this when we were in the kitchen once again.

"My name's…" _Shit, what did I say my name was before? Oh yeah._ "My name's Jade."

"Well, it's nice to have you helping out Jade. I only wish that Ed could help out more. Al usually helps, but Ed sure doesn't!" She walked back into the dining room, mumbling something about a lazy, good for nothing moocher.

She sat down at the table again, and just took a moment to go over what had happened today. Okay, so she woke up in the cellar of a burnt down house, with no memories, with only the clothes on her back and that lidless box in an old bag.

"So Jade, what's your story?" Ed's voice halted her train of thought.

"Pardon me?" Ed leaned forward on the table.

"You heard me. What's your story? How did you get here? Where are you from?" she had to think this one over. _Should I tell them?_

"Well, as you can guess, I'm not from around town here. I don't really have any relatives, or friends for that matter, and … I don't really know where I'm going." _Well, I dodged the bullet AND told the truth! Have I got skills or what!_

"Winry, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" All this eating and no bowl movements, is a painful and embarrassing disaster waiting to happen!

"Sure! It's up the stairs and the first door to your left."

"Thanks!" she excused myself and went to go…well…you know…!

Jade left for the restroom and headed up the stairs.

"Well Ed, you sure found an odd one this time!" She dried her hands on a towel. Her hands were all pruny from washing and drying the dishes.

"Well, she definitely is a bit strange…" Ed paused to emerge himself in thought. Silence. More silence.

"Brother, remember that green light from the alley?" The suit of armour broke the silence. Thank God!

"Yeah. Do you think that it was some sort of strange alchemic reaction? I mean, something definitely pierced her shoulder, but nothing was there!" Winry snorted in disgust.

"Could you not talk about alchemy for about FIVE MINUTES? I mean, it's all you boys ever talk about!" Ed shrugged, avoiding her questions as usual.

"It couldn't have been alchemy, Brother. I talked to her on our way here and she hadn't even heard of alchemy until you transmuted that wall in the road." Ed was dumbfounded.

"NEVER HEARD OF ALCHEMY! What hole in the ground does she come from?" At that point, Jade was walking back down the stairs from the washroom.

"Hey, what's all the shouting about?"

"Nothing! Brother and Winry were just arguing."

She laughed. "You two fight like an old married couple!" The two blondes blushed furiously. "What? What did she say?" Al laughed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she yawned.

"Well, I'm beat! I'll be sleeping on the couch if anyone wants me!" Jade thanked Winry for the pair of pink PJ's she lent her, and she was off to dreamland before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Well, just so all of my readers know, I am now accepting anonymous reviews, because I know that, like I once was, not everyone in the world has a fan fiction account. Shocking, I know! But now, my favourite blue crayon can now send me reviews, as well as a certain Ivers and Earth Star...HINT HINT!...**


	6. A Meeting In The Night

**I am such a bad author! I forgot to put in and entire chapter! Shit! Pardon my French, but I'm very mad at myself! Well, this is the REAL Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Meeting In The Night

_Images moved and floated around. Once she was able to see them clearly, they faded into the darkness of her dreams; two young boys with blonde hair, a woman, a man. Could they be her family? _

_No, they looked nothing like her. A small grey kitten, a tabby cat? Christmas's, birthdays, and many more blurry scenes appeared and disappeared. But most of all, there was a feeling of warmth, and of joy. _

_But, out of nowhere, sirens blared. An explosion was heard. Crying, screaming. Where was it coming from? She couldn't see anything! Just darkness, almost tangible, almost touchable…_

_An overwhelming feeling of hurt, anger and sadness engulfed her. It hurt. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing her heart. Yet all the while, nothing was seen. The sadness faded to loneliness, until she felt numb, feeling nothing, seeing nothing, and hearing nothing… The darkness was strangling me. Chocking me! She had to get out of here!_

Jade sat up on the couch, gasping for air. She was shaking a bit. What had that dream been all about?

It was dark. Not uncomfortably so, but enough to make someone feel lonely and out of place. She looked out of the window at the country landscape that she has never seen before. But then again, who knows? She might have lived here all of her life, but there's no way to tell for sure. The stars lit up the night sky like tiny fireflies.

She decided to step outside for a bit to clear her head. The night air was cool and refreshing. The grass was slightly damp with dew, and her feet got wet pretty quickly.

Jade got herself into a comfortable position on the grass, and looked up at the stars. There were so many of them, and each in their own little place, as if they all knew where they belonged.

"I only wish she knew where I belonged…" she let out a sigh and brushed the dew off of her pyjamas.

"Nice night isn't it?" she turned behind her to find Ed, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, the stars are very pretty out here." she stood there, and he walked up to me. He was still wearing his black jacket. We stood there, side by side, just looking up at the stars.

"It's a shame, really. With all the travelling I do, I never get enough time to just stop and look at the stars. Out here, they're so much brighter out here then they are in the cities."

Jade smiled. "So, where have you been?" He named a whole bunch of places; Central City, Xenotime, and a couple other places.

"So, what places have you seen?" Jade pulled a face and looked away.

"I don't really want to talk about that," Why couldn't she just tell him? It's not like she did anything wrong!

"So, that alchemy thing you did, how does it work?" Might as well talk about something a little less awkward.

"Well, the concept in itself is pretty simple to understand. Alchemy is the science of transmuting one thing into another. For example, she was able to turn the ground into a wall. You get this so far?" she nodded. Sounded easy enough so far.

"Now, to use alchemy, people must use alchemy arrays. They do this to focus their energy into the substances they want to transmute. There are many different types of arrays for the many different types and uses of alchemy that exists.

"In order to transmute something, you need to follow these three steps; you observe the matter you're using and figure out what it's made of, you deconstruct the matter you're using, and reconstruct them as something different.

"But, like any other science, alchemy is governed by a set of laws. The law that all alchemists need to know is the Law of Equivalent Exchange." He paused a bit.

"The Law of Equivalent Exchange is simple; in order to obtain something, something of equivalence must be given up. You can only make something if you have the right amount of the substances required. I can't make five radios, or even a larger radio out of a single set of parts, and out of those parts, I can't make a loaf of bread, for example."

"So, if I wanted to make, she dunno, a house, I would need all the materials she would normally need to build a house. Right?"

Ed nodded. "Very good," We stood there in silence as the navy-blue sky began to brighten. Then, something hit me.

"You said that you need and array to use alchemy, right?"

"Correct. The arrays are also known as transmutation circles,"

"So, then how come you didn't need one when you got rid of that wall?" Ed turned his head away.

"I don't want to talk about that…" A small breeze blew by, and sent a chill up her spine.

"Well, guess I should go back in," she waved good bye and went back to sleep on the couch.

**Yeah, once again I'm sorry! Didn't mean it! Ehehehehe...**


	7. Strange Occurences

**Yeah, too busy for an intro. I don't own FMA and all that junk. But, at least I'm still updating! I feel like making the text centered...**

* * *

Strange Occurrences

Jade woke up to the sound of breakfast being made in the kitchen, of pots and pans banging and the smell of bacon frying.

She stretched, and sat at the table. By the time she got there, everyone was seated and had already started eating. Jade helped herself to eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausages and toast.

After breakfast, she changed into the clothes she wore yesterday (blue jeans, green T-shirt and a black coat). She was pleased to find them washed. In fact, she felt like having a wash herself!

"I'm going to be taking a shower so no one come in the bathroom!" she yelled across the house.

She soaked in the warm water and breathed in the humid air. By the time she was dressed, she felt like a whole new person! Metaphorically, that is!

She was walking down the stairs when she nearly bashed into Winry. "Jade, you're not going to wear _those_ clothes again, are you?"

"Their kind of the only clothes I have right now," Winry smiled.

"Well then, I guess it's time to go shopping!" she grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her out of the door.

"What, now?" Winry was too busy dragging her across town to reply. Winry dragged her into a little clothing store. Winry pulled out twenty different outfits for Jade to try on.

After about two hours, they had chosen the outfit. "Well, how do I look?" Jade was now trying on a knot green top, blue baggy jeans and a pair of black wed strapped shoes.

Winry beamed. "You look great!" Jade turned to face the mirror.

"Really? I don't know about the shoes…maybe if they were in brown…" She smiled. "I'm just teasing Winry." Silence. "Winry?" Jade turned around to face her companion. She was just standing there, looking slightly shocked.

"Hey Win, is everything okay?" Winry blinked a couple times.

"Yeah, it's just…it's almost fall, and…you know…maybe you need a …a … a coat! Yes a coat. How about this black denim one!"

"Okay…" Jade changed into her regular clothes as Winry bought the outfit. _What's up with Winry? She looks like she saw a ghost or something… _After they bought a bite to eat, the two girls headed back home in silence.

* * *

Once they were back, Jade showed her new outfit to the boys.

"I think it looks great Jade! The green really brings out your eyes!" Al seemed to be beaming beneath his helmet.

"What about you Ed? What do you think?" He had been starring at her for about five minutes.

"Um, well I … uh … it looks …" _Is Ed blushing? No way!_ "I-it looks nice." Winry sighed. As usual, Ed's words show the emotional depth of a peanut… Hopeless, absolutely hopeless!

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go and change back into my other clothes. Don't want to ruin these on the first day!" Jade practically skipped up the stairs.

"She sure seems happy," Ed shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Winry, is something wrong?" Winry had been biting her fingernail ever since she had returned with Jade, which was something she only did when something was out of place.

"She…there's something very weird about Jade," she took a moment to consider her words. "She has a strange tattoo on the back of her right shoulder."

"Well, what did it look like?" Ed was now listening with great interest.

"There are some strange markings and lines that spread from a symbol in the middle and just…fade. It's almost as if they continue but have been washed away…" So far, there was nothing very alarming. "But the symbol in the middle … Ed, it's just like the one on your coat."

No one moved or said anything for a while.

"Hey, thanks a lot you guys for the place to stay and everything! But I don't want to be a burden…hey is everything okay?" jade had come down the stairs with her bag in hand. The three seemed to snap out of their frozen state and tried to act naturally.

"Yeah, everything's okay! What were you saying about being a burden?" Ed smiled awkwardly. The feeling in the room was tense, but Jade decided to ignore it.

"Well, as I was saying, I don't want to be much more of a burden, so I'll just find a way to pay you guys back and I'll be off," She sat down on the couch.

"So, how can I pay you back?" Ed thought of a whole bunch of things. _You could tell us who you really are, you could tell us where you're from, and you could tell us why you showed up in town with nothing but a small bag and the clothes on your back. You could even tell us why you have my symbol tattooed on your back and yet you've never heard of alchemy…_

"Well, I don't know just yet, but you don't have to be in such a rush to leave!" Al could tell that his brother might be thinking of a million personal questions to ask her. _If she wants to tell us, Jade can tell us in her own good time._

"Well, before you boys go out, Ed I need to get the measurements for your auto mail." Winry stood there with measuring tape in hand. She measured the dimensions of his left arm and right leg. _So I guess that automail's some type of armour…_

"There we go! All done!" Winry wrote down the measurements and headed off to her workshop.

"Brother, let's go down to the river and train!" Ed nodded.

"You can come as well if you want to, Jade." She smiled and threw her bag onto the couch.

Ed ran out of the door. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Al chased after his brother. "Well the first one's got to eat it!" Jade ran as fast as she could and was able to beat both brothers to the river.

"How…do you run… so fast?" Ed asked in between breaths. Al, as Jade noticed, didn't seem at all worn out or out of breath like his older sibling.

"I don't know, maybe you're all just too slow!" She lightly punched Ed in the left arm. He punched her hard with his right.

"Ow! Watch it! I swear, you must have fists of steel under those gloves!" Jade laughed. _You have no idea Jade, no idea…_

Jade watched as the brothers started to do their routine mock battles. "Wow, you guys are good!" Just for her amusement, Al quickly drew a transmutation circle in the soft earth and trapped his brother in an earthen fist.

"That is so cool!" Ed growled at Jade's amusement.

"What do you mean 'cool'? I'm trapped here! Al, get me outta here!" Al released his brother after a few more laughs were had.

"Can you guys teach me how to do that?"

"Sure we can!" Within minutes, Jade had drawn her first transmutation circle. She collected a few stones and had placed them within the circle.

"Now remember what I told you before. Disassemble, then reconstruct." Jade knelt down and placed her hands on the circle. There were emerald sparks and a faint green light. She was almost finished creating a little stone miniature of the Elric brothers.

Suddenly, images flashed uncontrollably before her eyes. The green light became dark and sinister. "Ed, what's gong on? Al? ED!" But a swirling wind swept away her words. She tried to pry her hands off of the array, but it wouldn't release her.

A large black and green tornado had formed around the group, but that wasn't what frightened Jade. Ghostly images had manifested themselves before her. There was a large gate, with a multitude of gleaming purple eyes within the darkness.

There were people before her, bleeding, crying out for her, with limbs blasted from them. Cries and screams and explosions were heard. All of them disappeared to give way to one ghostly figure. He wasn't all that tall and he had golden eyes and short blond hair.

"Ed? Is that you?" The figure smiled. It reached out for her and she reached out for it. Her body was glowing from an assortment of green lines and runes, but she didn't care. An explosion was heard. His left side was blown up, and he disappeared. Jade stared to cry.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jade dropped her glowing arm and sobbed. "Why? Why am I crying?" The storm continued to rage. A hand touched her shoulder, and the storm disappeared.

* * *

A storm had arisen from the array, and had now engulfed Jade as well as Ed and Al. The brothers faintly heard Jade calling for them, but they became lost in the swirling torrent of alchemic energies.

"Brother, what's going on?" Al was worried. He had never seen anything like this before. Except….

"I don't know Al, but we have to find Jade!" He struggles forward through the winds. At first they made no progress, but Ed soon found faint images swirling around him. They were people, people who were brutally wounded and dying.

"Brother, what is this?" Ed could only stare in shock. He couldn't recognize many of these people, but there was a face or two that stuck out. A boy, with short dirty-blonde hair and golden-brown eyes lingered for a moment before it was swept away. He nearly hurled.

"Ed? Is that you?" Jade's voice was heard from within the storm. Ed and Al pressed on. They found Jade kneeling, with one arm stretched out to a ghostly figure. An explosion rang out, and the ghostly image disappeared.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jade was glowing. Intricate patterns wound their way around her, and shone even through her clothing. "Why? Why am I crying?" she crumpled onto the ground and sobbed.

Ed reached out for her, and touched her shoulder which bore the same symbol as his cloak. The storm calmed, and disappeared, revealing the landscape which was now a minefield of metal and granite statues.

"Jade! Are you okay?" Al hurried and knelt by her side.

"What happened Jade? What where all of those…those things in the storm?" she said nothing. Jade felt something lightly brush her head. She picked it up to find that it was a photo.

"What is that?" Ed leaned over her shoulder. There was a family of five, standing before a huge green statue of a lady holding a torch. He didn't recognize the place, but he recognized the people within the picture. In the middle was Jade, no doubt. She had shorter hair in the photo, and looked a few years younger.

Around her where two boys, a man, and a woman. "Brother is that..."

"It can't be," Ed turned to Jade. "Who are these people?" Jade said nothing. "Who are they?"

"I…I don't know!" She got up and ran in the direction of the house. Ed got up to chase after her, but a metal hand held him back.

"Brother, just let her be." Ed sighed in defeat.

"Al, do you know what kind of rock and metal Jade produced to make these statues?" Al observed the nearest monuments, which were too out of shape to identify.

"Granite and steel. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Al, there aren't the right minerals I Risembool to make granite or steel," Al gasped.

"You mean,"

"Yes Al. Jade was able to defy the laws of equivalent exchange."

* * *

**OOOOhh! And so the plot thickens. Mwahahahaha! TTFN! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Runaway

**Hey! Sorry for the mix up in Chapters 6 and 7! Chapter 6 was ACTUALLY chapter 7, and I forgot a chapter, and I'm going to stop talking right about now! Oh, and I don't own FMA as you all know by now! Don't sue me!**

* * *

Runaway

Jade ran as fast as she could back to the Rockbell house and burst in through the back door. She grabbed the bag with the box from the couch and had almost made it out of the house.

"Jade! Wait! What's going on?" Winry was patched with oil and motor fluid, wrench in hand.

"I'm sorry Win, but I have to leave. I'll pay you back one day, though, for your hospitality. Now, I really have to go." Jade walked off of the porch and had nearly rounded the corner, before Winry cried out;

"Why do you have to go?" Jade stopped and turned.

"To answer some questions," and with that she ran out of sight.

Jade went to the only place she thought might hold some answers to her identity; the old burnt down house. She looked for a photo, or something, but the rain had even washed away the last of the chalk circle.

"Damn it! Why can't I remember anything?" She took out the box and tried in vain to open it. "Why won't you OPEN?" She threw the box at the wooden door, which happened to be open. The box flew and hit the wall. A loud crack was heard and there was a flash of green sparks.

Jade examined the box once again, which was just as flawless as before. "Screw this! There's nothing here!" She picked up her belongings and sat down under the tree. Thunder rumbled over the hills.

"Well, on the bright side, there is no way that any of this can get any worse…" she huddled under her coat as the raindrops began to fall. The steady pounding of the rain soon lulled her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Winry, where's Jade?" Ed and Al burst in through the back door.

"She left! What did you guys do now?" Winry knew better then to presume them innocent. "She said something about going to 'answer some questions'…"

"Well, we need to go and find her," Ed adorned his red cloak, grabbed a lantern and opened the door.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere without me!" Winry grabbed her coat and closed the door behind the boys.

"Why do you say that?" Al's red eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Because, you guys will probably end up being more harmful then helpful. She seemed kind of upset when she left, and, no offence, but you guys are clueless when it comes to girls!"

The three of them walked towards town in silence. "Where do you think she went, Brother?" Ed sighed "I have no idea Al; I just hope she didn't take the first train out of here."

"So, why are you guys so worried about her?"

"Down by the river, something happened that we can't quite explain. We need to find Jade to clear things up a bit." Winry said nothing more. _Why won't you tell me anything? Why won't you let me in?_

They asked around town if anyone had seen a small girl with a bag and black hair. At first, no one had seen her. But, as chance would have it, someone saw her, and told them in which direction she was heading. "She went that way, along the path that leads to the old burnt down house."

"Thank you sir," The threesome marched on, ignoring the threatening clouds.

"Ed, isn't this the way to your house?" Winry recognized the old path and the scenery.

"Yeah, it is." They were nearly at the house.

"Ed, do you think that Jade might be a…a homunculus?" Ed thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. She was able to do alchemy after all. Even though it didn't work out like we expected…"

Thunder rumbled softly as raindrops fell steadily from the sky. Ed pulled his hood over his head, and Winry pulled out an umbrella. They could now make out a lone tree on top of a hill.

"Brother, what's that green light by the tree?" Ed looked up and sure enough, he saw the tiny pin prick of green.

"It's probably Jade. It's the same light that she made down by the river," The three were now almost at the top of the hill. Winry approached the sleeping figure at the tree's roots.

"Yeah, it's her alright," She turned to Al. "Could you carry her back to my house? I don't want to wake her." Al obliged and picked Jade up in his large steel arms. Ed took his cloak off and draped it around her. He paused as he studied the source of the glowing green light.

"Ed, what is it?" Winry peered over his shoulder.

"The light's coming from her pendant…which looks just like our Teacher's symbol…" Al mulled over this for a bit.

"Brother, do you think she might have been taught by Teacher?" Ed shook his head. "Oh yeah, she had no idea what alchemy was." The three marched on through the rain, while Jade slept soundly in Al's cold arms.

**Yeah, sorry about the mix up...and for not updating in a while! I had chapters 1-7 typed up ahead of yime and I ended up posting faster than I could write! TTFN! Ciao! Au revoir! A bientot! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Memories

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy and it took me a while to write this chapter out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Memories

_She wandered about in a grey fog. It seemed nowhere, yet everywhere. She tried to call out, but she was unable to make a sound. Black phantoms flickered on the edge of her vision. _Who are you?_ A black figure halted in its ghostly procession. It reached out for her. All began to fade, but one word echoed in a foreign voice._

_Sister…sister…sister where are you?_

Jade opened her eyes. It took her a moment before she realized that she was once again lying on Winry's couch. _Wait a minute…I was at the house before…what am I doing here? Was it all a dream?_ She was dressed in her old clothes, which were damp and cold. She also had a red cloak on top of her.

She looked up and saw Ed sleeping in a chair nearby. He had a book in hand and was drooling slightly. _Did he bring me back here?_ What little of the early morning sun entered the window made his blonde hair shine like pure gold. It also illuminated something metallic underneath his right sleeve.

Curious, she ventured across the room and gently pulled back the sleeve. His arm was made of metal! _Whoa! A metal arm!_ With a small mumble, Ed opened one bleary golden eye at her.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to stare?" Ed yawned, stretched and ran his gloved fingers through his scraggly bangs.

"I…I'm sorry, it's just…I've never seen someone with a metal arm before…" Ed pulled off his black over coat and gloves.

"What, you mean this? Ah, it's nothing. Winry makes this for me, as well as my leg. She's my mechanic," Jade was dumbstruck.

"Whoa, it's… it's amazing! But, how did you…?" Ed waved his hand as if to shoo her question away. "It's just…how can I say this? I messed up while doing alchemy once, that's all."

Winry came down with a wrench in hand. Ed moaned. "Ah, stop your whining! The sooner I get it over with, the better!" She went to what must have been her workshop and came back with two metal limbs.

She sat Ed down on the couch, and removed his current limbs. Winry motioned for Jade to come over. "Jade, can you help me put Ed's automail on? I would usually wait for Aunt Pinako to get up, but knowing Ed and Al, they'll want to be out of here A.S.A.P. Now, grab this wrench, clamp it on this bolt and on the count of three, pull. Got it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she grabbed the wrench and did as she was told. "Now," Winry said, "On three; one…two…three!" Jade and Winry pulled in unison. The limbs sprang up and Ed grimaced in pain. But, not for long, because the burning pain was replaced with a cool, soothing sensation. A pale green light glowed from Jade's hands, and she cried out and collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh God! Ed! Help me get her on the couch!" Jade was now writhing in pain, her face contorted and her teeth clenched. "Get me a cold cloth Ed! Now!" With a quick nod, Ed ran into the kitchen.

"Brother, Winry, what's going on? Who screamed?" Al was now in the living room, his rest having been disturbed by their activities.

"I don't know Al. Jade helped Winry to attach my automail, and then she collapsed!" He ran back into the living room and gave the cloth to Winry.

"Brother, shouldn't you be resting?" Ed turned to Al. "That's the thing. It didn't hurt. Winry didn't use any anaesthetics, and it only hurt for a second!" Jade had now calmed down, and Winry was wiping her brow.

"Shit, that hurt like hell!" "What did?" Winry's brow was knitted in worry. "My arm…and leg…they felt like…like every nerve was being set on fire! Does it usually hurt like this or are you guy impervious to pain?" Jade smiled through her pain.

Ed shook his head. "It shouldn't have hurt you. It only hurts like this when I get me automail attached." Jade shook her head. "How do you…arg...Deal with this?" He shrugged. "I always pass out after a bit. But, I…sigh…it doesn't hurt this time. It doesn't make sense! Maybe…maybe you…"

"Ed, don't go there," Winry's tone was low and dangerous. "Not now," Jade slowly shifted into a sitting position. "I…will be okay. Just…give me a minute…and I'll be good as…ngh…new…" She winced at every movement, but slapped on an unconvincing smile.

Ed and Al sat down next to her on the couch, and Winry pulled up a chair. "Jade, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Ed's fierce golden eyes pierced her own. He pulled out a picture. _Is that, the one from the river? _"Jade, who are these people?"

"I…I can't tell you…" she turned her head away to hide her tears. _Damn it, why am I crying? _"Why can't you, Jade?" she took a shaky breath, and faced the blonde youth. "I…I can't…because…because I don't know who they are!"

That might have been enough, but Ed persisted. "Where do you come from?" Jade was silent. "Where are your family?" Again, Jade was silent. "What's your real name?" Ed regretted hose words the moment they left his mouth. _Why did I say that?_ Jade held her head in her hands.

Winrycame over to her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Jade, you can trust us." Jade shook her head.

"It's…it's not like that. I…" her fists clenched. A tear rolled down her cheek. "…I don't…remember…I don't remember anything!" She hugged her legs into her chest and cried. No one said anything as she came fully to grips with her current state.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Jade had finally regained her composure. She wiped the tears from her face. "It's not your fault. I should have told you," she got up and retrieved her bag. "This might belong to you. It has the same symbol as your cloak. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier…"

She pulled out the lidless box and placed the pendant back into its wooden prison. Jade handed the box to Ed and Al. "I found this with me, in the basement of that burnt down house on top of the hill," Ed examined the box, and gave it right back to Jade.

"It's not ours," she shoved it right back at them. "Well then, can you help me to open it?" Al nodded. "Of course we will!" Ed gave the box over to Al. "Hm, it seems to have some sort of array engraved in it," He placed his large metal hand on the wood. With a quick shock of green sparks, he pulled his hands off.

"Here let me try," Ed clapped his flesh hand and his automail hand together, and placed his hand, focusing his alchemic abilities towards the odd trinket. Again, there was a furious flash of green sparks, and Ed drew his hands back.

"Ow! That thing zapped me!" Jade sighed and took the box back. Winry snapped her fingers, and ran off to her workshop, and came back with a chisel and mallet. "Let me have a whack at that thing!" Jade held the box on the kitchen table, and Winry pounded away at the stubborn box. Her efforts were futile; each blow was met with green sparks, and she had not even managed to scratch the maple.

"Sigh…well, thanks for trying you guys," she put her forehead on the box and sighed (again). "I just wish…I hoped that this thing could have helped me to remember something. Guess not." She shut her eyes and imagined the box. She imagined a lid being formed and opening.

A green light glowed through her closed eyelids. Jade lifted her head and saw the engraved lines on the maple shine. The light faded, to reveal that the box now had a lid. The lid sprang open on its newly found hinges, revealing something small and black.

Jade carefully pried it out the box and laid it on the table. "What is that?" Ed was now next to her, trying to get a better look. "I don't know Ed, but maybe if I press this button…" she pushed on the button, and it opened up a bit. Curious, she lifted the top up.

There was a black screen that covered the top part, and keys with symbols and letters, as well as a small black pad covered the bottom half. "It looks like some sort of type writer," Winry and Al had also come to see what the hell this thing was.

"Maybe," Jade pushed a button that had 'Power' written on it. The screen lit up, scaring the shit out of the four of them. The blue screen was then replaced by the picture of a smiling blonde holding a dark haired girl.

"But, she looks just like…me…and that guy…Ed are you sure we haven't met before?" Ed shook his head. It was like looking into some strange mirror.The boy looked just like him, but…it couldn't be!

Jade placed her fingers on the small black pad, and a small white pointer appeared on the screen, as well as a small green 'J' and the word "Memories". Jade took a deep breath, and dragged the pointer over to the 'J', and clicked. "Jade, what are you doing?" The screen went black, and was replaced with an image of Jade.

Everyone went rigid. No one had a clue about what was happening! Suddenly, the small screen showed the picture of a living room, simple and white. A dark-haired girl stepped into the living room. She sat down and brushed her long, raven-black hair from her face.

Jade was looking at herself. The recorded Jade smiled. "Hi, my name's Jane Edwardson. Everyone calls me Jade, so I guess you can to. I've now just gotten out of the hospital after the….accident, and I've decided to make a video journal. I just…it scares me to think that, no one will remember me, so I've decided to leave a little reminder, of me, and my memories."

* * *

**OOOOhhh! And so the plot thickens! I know, I the plot was about as thick as soup, but now it's more like a stew. Yum! I love stew! (Goes to kitchen and eats stew) Yum! Wanna bite? Well...TOO BAD! IT'S MINE!**


	10. Gabrielle and Cassie

**Hey peoples! Sorry it took so long to update. I was grounded from the computer for a week, and my internet was all messed up yesterday! oh well! And just so you know, read the Recap because it's the last paragraph of the previous chapter, but I changed it a bit.**

* * *

Gabriel and Cassie

_Recap:_

_"My name's Jane Edwardson, but everyone calls me Jade. I live in Ottawa, the capital of Canada and I'm about fifteen years old. I guess you're wondering why I'm doing this. Well, I thought that I might as well do some sort of diary, but I'm not much for the traditional pen and paper._

"Well, I'm the second youngest of three kids. I guess that also makes me the second youngest! My older brother's name is Gabriel, and my younger brother is Toby. Here's a photo of them."

On the screen appeared the photo of them by the green statue that was found by the river earlier that day. The recorded Jade returned with a sad smile on her face. "As you can probably tell, I'm adopted. I have no idea who my real parents are. I was just found on their doorstep one day. But I don't really care.

I live…well…lived a normal life. I had nice friends, did well in school and had a caring family. My best friend was Cassie. She was awesome and was a total genius when it came to mechanics!" A picture of jade and Cassie (who looked just like Winry) came up on the screen, and then disappeared.

"She was great! I could've told her anything. I even ran away to her house once when I had a fight with my parents," she shrugged. "I was only ten, what can I say?" a sad smile crossed her face again. Jade watched as her recorded self looked like she was about to cry.

"Today would have been her 'Sweet Sixteenth'. But…she…she was killed in a shooting at my school. I was right next to her on campus. I…I could have saved her…" Jade heard a gunshot echo through her head, and saw Cassie collapse in her arms. _Wait … I think I remember this…oh Cassie! Why?_ She saw the shooter in her mind. A tall, black man with a black moustache, pistol in hand. Three shots; two hit Cassie, one hit her.

"And Gabe…he was my best friend too…" Jade and the others watched as the girl broke down and cried. "I'm sorry…Gabriel and Cassie … I'm sorry … They're gone now … they're all … gone…" The screen went blank again, and then they saw the inside of a cab.

"So, we're now coming back from our summer vacation trip to New York City! Gabe, the luggage and I are in this cab," Their viewpoint turned to the blonde haired youth in the back seat. "And Mom, Dad and Toby are in the cab behind us." The view turned once again, and a black cab was seen through the back window. (Yes, in Canada, we call taxis cabs, and they are usually black, not yellow)

"So Gabe, glad to be home?" Gabriel smiled. "You bet! I can hardly wait to sleep in all day!" The vehicle came to a halt.

"Well, looks like we're here! Down town Ottawa! Our car should be parked here somewhere…" The camera turned around to face Jade. "I hope no none stole it, because I REALLY don't want to carry all of that luggage!"

"Here, let me help you out," Jade reached out her hand as Gabriel outstretched his. Something inside Jade's head clicked as the next few seconds of the video crawled by. _I … I remember this … the cab, and Gabe …oh God! Oh dear God no!!! Not again!! _Every second that passed now seemed like an hour. Jade watched as a man came running up to the cab. Jade could only watch as her hand grasped her brother's, and as the strange man placed his own tattooed palms on the cab…

…And watched as the cab exploded and was engulfed in flames.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! Don't worry, I'll update soon! Ciao!**


	11. Bonus Chapter

**Yeah, it's not part of my story, but a little one shot to keep you guys busy while I write up the next chapter! Be patient!**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus Chapter Thingy With No Title**

He stared at her. She was so beautiful, all dressed in black. It was almost fall, and the trees were now turning red and yellow with the season. She placed a single rose down on the sidewalk, next to a small plaque. It pained him to see her this sad.

He reached out to comfort her, but she turned away briskly and walked away, past the tall buildings and through the bustling city. Why hadn't he told her? Why didn't he tell her while he had the chance? Why did he hesitate?

It began to rain as he walked out of town and into the quiet suburbs. He didn't mind the rain, or the late summer chill. He felt nothing. He stopped, and found himself once again in front of her house. It was dark, the lights were off and the door was shut.

As he was about to walk away, he noticed that she had left her bedroom window open. He climbed up the tree in the front yard and jumped into her room, silent as death.

She was fast asleep in her white nightgown. Her sheets had been kicked off, and she lay with her fists clenched. He sighed and closed is weary golden eyes. There was no way he could tell her now.

He searched for a pen and paper, and wrote something on the sheet he had found. He lay the pen down gently, and placed the note by her bedside.

Before he left, he paused to brush a strand of her raven-black hair from her face, and gently kissed her brow. A smiled formed gently on her features. He stroked her pale face, and then let his hand slide through her. His image wavered, and faded, until nothing was left but silvery moonlight.

On the note, which the girl would soon read, the boy had left a message for her;

_My dearest Jade,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you. If I had the choice, I would have stayed by you your whole life. But, I guess fate had something else planned for us…_

_You were my friend, my trusted advisor, my 'confidante', as well as my beloved adopted sister. But above all of this, you were the love of my life._

_Without you, I am hollow, a shell. When I found you, I had found the reason for being…_

_For you Jade. Only when you forget me, only when you no longer love me will I truly be dead. I don't want you to cry, of be sad anymore. I just want to see you smile again._

_When you asked me, before I died, if I loved you or not, I said no. That's true. I don't love you Jade. I adore you. I admire you. My feelings for you go beyond love._

_I have to go now, but remember, I will be looking after you. I'll be waiting for you._

_With all of my love,_

_Gabriel_


	12. Central

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy with my Ed costume and my homework (friggin teachers don't even give me a break on halloween!). Well, this chapter's a bit longer than my other ones, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Central **

She could feel the camera once again fall to the ground. She could feel the pieced of steel and glass impale her, as the force of the explosion sent her crashing into a wall, and felt Gabriel's hand slip from her grasp.

The man who had made the first cab explode ran over to the cab behind it, and destroyed it before her family could escape. Jade watched as she saw herself get up, and tear the glass and steel out of herself. People were running around and screaming in panic and fear. "Gabriel!" Jade felt the reminiscent ghosts of her blood and tears as she watched herself run to the flaming wreck.

"NO!!! Don't die Gabe!" She watched herself drag a charred, bleeding body from the cab. All of Gabriel's left side was mangled and burnt; his left limbs nothing more than stumps. His blonde hair, darkened from blood and fire, was draped over a face deformed and contorted in pain. In some places, bones and remnants of the vehicle protruded through his bleeding flesh and charred skin.

Winry, Ed, Al and Jade watched the events in horrid fascination and silence. Jade felt tears slip silently down her cheeks. "Gabe….don't die. Don't you die on me Gabe!" Her voice was no more than a harsh, pleading whisper. "Gabe…stay with me!" The blonde's eyelids flickered and began to shut.

"Gabe…Gabe you'll be okay, j-just hang on…I promise you'll be okay…" Gabriel raised his one hand to his lips in a silencing gesture, and then reached his hand out to her face. Jade watched as she saw herself lean closer. The boy's voice was almost lost over the cries of a panicked square, and blaring sirens.

"Jade…I-I'm s-sorry….I…can't protect you….any…more…..I…l-love… you … be safe … sister …" his arm went limp, and his eyes blank. Gabriel was lost to the world forever.

* * *

The household was silent as Pinako came down to have breakfast. Ed, Al Winry and Jade had no interest in eating with Pinako. "What's the matter Shorty? I've never seen you not eat before," The old woman knew that there was something afoot.

Pinako left the four in silence, to ponder about the disturbing things they had just seen. No one dared to break the silence, not even Den, who had crept into the room to lie by his mistress's feet.

"I…I could have done something…"Winry, Ed and Al looked up at Jade, who was sitting on the couch, staring at her hands as if they had somehow betrayed her. "I could have saved them…"

Al walked over and sat next to Jade. "There's no use in beating yourself up over what happened. I know it's hard to accept, but what's done is done." She sighed and hugged her knees into her chest.

"It's not just my family…I could have saved Cassie. I could have moved her out of the way. Her mother…her mother committed suicide three days later, and her Dad died from alcohol poisoning. I could have saved them all…" Ed knelt down in front of Jade and held on to her shoulders.

"Look at me Jade. Look at me square in the face," she hesitantly obeyed. "It is NOT your fault. Your family and friends loved you, and I'm sure that the only thing they would want from you now is to move on. We all make mistakes, trust me, I know. I know what it's like to loose loved ones, we all do,"

"My parents were killed in a war when I was a child. I used to always think, that if I had convinced them to stay here, maybe they would still be alive. But they did the right thing; they were doctors and saved many lives," Jade looked up, surprised to hear what Winry had just told her.

It was now Al's turn to speak. "Our father left Ed and me at a very young age. I don't even remember him really. And our mother died when I was only ten, and when Ed was eleven."

"Trust me, we made many wrong decisions, but we couldn't let guilt ruin our lives. We won't let it ruin yours," Jade was so moved by what the three of then had just said.

"You know, you guys are just like them. It's like, I've been given a second chance…" she threw herself into Ed's arms. "Thank you all so much!" Somewhere in the house, a phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Pinako picked up the phone. "Hello, Rockbell's Automail," she stood there for a moment, and then came into the living room. "Ed, there's a Colonel Mustang on the phone for you." Ed grumbled and went to go get the phone.

Al sighed. "Well, I guess our visit is over, Winry."

"Why do you say that?" Jade was about as lost as a penguin in Africa.

"Brother's probably being called back to Central for a new mission. Colonel Mustang is probably on the phone with him."

"Ed's in the military?" Al and Winry nodded. Jade heard shouting from down the hall, and the angry sound of a receiver being slammed down. Shortly after (no pun intended) Ed came storming into the room. 

"Let's go Al. Colonel Bastard wants us back in Central A.S.A.P." Ed grabbed his coat and went upstairs. Winry stood by the door, not wanting to see the Elrics leave.

"Winry, are you okay?" Jade knew that she was feeling sad. Cassie used to always look that way when she was sad. _God, why do these people have to look so much like them?_ Winry sighed.

"I just hate to see them leave. They put themselves in so much danger. I…I just, can't help but feel that one day, their luck will run out…"

"Luck? There's no such thing as luck! Al and I are the best there is!" Ed had his suitcase slung over his shoulder and headed out the door. "Well, are you coming?" Jade looked up in surprise as Ed addressed her.

"No, I mean the invisible person next to you. Of course you! Do you want to come? I mean, there's a huge library at Central and maybe, well maybe you can find some answers." Jade knew exactly what he meant.

She grabbed her bag and hugged Winry. "Thanks for all you've done! You've been very generous. I swear, I will make it up to you!" She waved goodbye, and ran to catch up with Ed and Al. Winry sighed again as she leaned against the door frame. _You have no idea how lucky you are Jade…They're letting you in…including you. I only wish they could do that for me…_

* * *

Ed yawned and collapsed into a seat on the train. They had managed to get the earliest train to Central that they could make. Ed took the window seat, and Al sat opposite to him. Jade pulled up next to Al, since Ed had made himself quite comfortable in his seat.

The conductor blew his whistle, and the town of Risembool disappeared into the rolling hills and green pastures.

"So Ed, how did you get your automail arm and leg anyways?" Ed sat upright and fixed his golden eyes onto her emerald ones.

"You remember what Al said about our mother, right?" Jade nodded. "Well, after that, Al and I found ourselves a teacher who would be able to properly teach us all there is to know about alchemy. Well, almost everything. One we had learned all she could teach us, we went back home, to try and accomplish our goal, the real reason for finding ourselves a teacher…"

Jade was leaning over in her seat. Al had to practically hold her back, or else she might have fallen over already. "We…Al and I…we tried to bring our mother back to life." Jade gasped. "We had everything we needed to form a human body; sulphur, water, iron, carbon, you name it. Everything, but a soul.

"The night we tried to bring her back, something horrible happened. The Gate opened, and little black arms reached out for us. They took my leg, but they also took all of Al. Using a suit of armour in the corner, I was able to attach his soul to it in exchange for my arm."

"And now, we're looking for the Philosopher's Stone, so be can get our bodies back to the way they were before." Jade looked at both of them. When Ed had held her earlier that day, she had seen some of this, just like at their house. But she thought it better if they tell their story themselves.

"I'm sorry for your loss" She turned to Al. "So, you're empty?" The suit of armour nodded and opened his chest plate a little. Sure enough, there was nothing to be seen.

The rest of the train ride passed without incident. Ed slept most of the time while Al told Jade of their adventures. As time flew by, it wasn't long until the train stopped at Central.

As soon as Ed stepped off of the train, he froze and tried to run back into the train. "Ed, what's the matter?" Jade looked up and saw a very tall, bald, moustached man in a blue uniform heading their way.

Al went up to greet the man. "Major Armstrong! How nice to see you again!" Pink sparkles dances around the man's head.

"And it is wonderful to see you again, Alphonse Elric! I trust your travels back home went well," Al nodded. "So tell me, where is your brother?" Al pointed at the train. Armstrong went to the train and saluted at the young blonde.

"Hello again, Edward," Ed grumbled and got off of the train. "Your vehicle is waiting just outside of the station with Lieutenant Havoc." Ed shrugged.

"Thanks Major. Oh, and you get to ride shotgun." Armstrong stared at the boy in confusion. "Why is that, Mr. Elric?" Ed walked up to Jade and slung his hand around her shoulder.

"Because Jade's coming with us!"

* * *

(Later in Roy's office)

The Flame Alchemist was in his office, procrastinating and staring longingly out of his window into the beautiful early autumn day. The leaves were changing colours, and the days grew shorter. But unfortunately, he was stuck in his office for just as long every day.

"Sir, will you please focus on your paper work?" Riza, his loyal subordinate sat at her desk, polishing her gun. _Probably to shoot me no doubt._ _The only thing she's more protective about is that Black Hayate!_ The little black and white dog was lying quietly underneath Riza's desk.

Roy heard the rumble of a car and the protestant squeal of the front gate. _Sigh Well, at least I get to delay some of my paperwork…_ Within a few minutes, Edward and Alphonse opened the door and trudged into the office.

"Hello there, Ed. Nice of you to finally drop by. Of course, with those short legs of yours, I guess for anyone as short as you, it would be hard to get anywhere on time!" Roy leaned back into his seat, and waited for the 'little' blonde time-bomb to explode.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD HARDLY CATCH UP WITH A TURTLE!?!?!?!" SLAP!! Roy was shocked as he felt his cheek sting. Not only that, but he was surprised to see that it was not Ed, but rather a dark haired girl who had given him a bright red five star on his cheek.

* * *

**Please bear with me! I think I'll end this story soon and make a sequel, or else the title just won't work! What do you think? Oh, and another question; If you could recieve a free hug from a stranger, would you rather get it on a Monday, or a Friday? I NEED TO KNOW!!! Danke! Ciao!**


	13. Missing

**KK, so my story ISN'T done, I guess I just got lazy and hit a bit of a road block, let's try this again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, FMA or Ametris. Wish I did, but I don't. However, most of the plotline and some characters are, like Jade and some people that you haven't met yet nyah nyah! XP**

**O.O That was...awkward...Let's move on, no staring at the crazy person, she may bite! snarl!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (EDITED!!!): Missing**

Ed laughed as Jade had struck Mustang across the face. _Why didn't I think of that?_ However, his fun was cut short when the Colonel looked like he was about to fry Jade.

"Nice one!" he said as he patted her on the shoulder. "What seems to be the problem, Mustang?" Ed gave him his cheeriest smile. Mustang lingered a bit longer, and then sat back into his chair.

"I had received a call from a town called Kahlen. It's a small farming town to the west. Apparently there's been some suspicious activity going on in an abandoned city near there. I'd like you to go check it out. There are a few rumours floating around that might interest you."

Ed's eyes went from a joking twinkle, and snapped into focus. "What kind of rumours?" The colonel shrugged.

"Something about an old lab being used and people disappearing." That was all he needed to say. Ed dashed out of the office and rushed to the car still waiting at the front gaits. Jade hopped into the car with them.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" she turned to Ed, who wasn't looking totally pleased.

"Where do you think I'm going?" she teased. "I'm coming with you! Besides, where else would I go? You guys are the closest thing I have right now to family." Silence_. Well at least that shut him up_! "To Kahlen, James!"

"I'm _not_ James!" grumbled Havoc.

"Never mind, inside joke, now MOVE IT!!!"

The ride to Kahlen was mostly quiet and uneventful. Ed spent most of his time sleeping and Al, well if armour could sleep that's pretty much what he was doing. Jade spent most of the time trying to sort through her newly acquired memories. There were the occasional childhood moments, snippets from her schooling, plenty of summer vacations...especially the past summer...

But still, there were so many black holes! How did she get here? Was she dreaming? No, it's gone too far for that. She didn't remember what jobs her parents had, nor any other friends she had besides Cassie. She didn't remember her trip to New York very well...or the flight back...

She stared at the passing scenery, watching as the grey, urban landscape of Central transformed into suburbs, them farms, until there was nothing but trees and grass. And the road of course!

She wasn't aware of when she dosed off, but when she awoke, she was in the middle of a small little town. Little family restaurants, as well as food stalls and various shops and houses lined the dirt road. She thanked Havoc for the ride, and stepped next to Ed, her small pack with the box slung over her shoulder.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now, we find a place to stay." The trio wandered around the town a bit. By noon, they were still without a roof, and were getting pretty hungry!

Jade observed once again in fascination as Ed ate, still unable to physically understand how hw could eat so much and still have a six-pack!?!?! She shook her head and ate her ramen.

"You guys new here?" They turned to see a tall bearded man in a wide-brim straw hat, plaid cotton shirt and brown pants pulling up a seat next to them. He had a low, pleasant voice and a thick country accent.

"Uh, yeah," Jade smiled pleasantly. She elbowed Ed to stop eating and pay attention to the man. Ed swallowed up his remaining food and turned his attention towards the stranger.

"D'ya need a place to stay? Stacy n' I run a little bar not far from here, n' we can give ya some rooms if ya want," Jade wasn't sure if she should be grateful for the man's hospitality, or suspicious...

Ed shrugged. "Sure, how much do you charge Mr..."

"Mr. Hanley, but ya can call me Murray!" he shook Ed's hand. A look of surprise crossed his face, and quickly disappeared. "That's a strong hand shake ya got there..."

"Edward. Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse and our friend Jade." Al hurriedly stood up and bowed, accidentally knocking his chair over. Jade nearly chocked on her drink.

Murray seamed to find this amusing as well. "Nice to meet ya too Alphonse! Hey, what's with the suit? Never mind, that's none of my business! If you want to come over now, you can drop off yer bags n' stuff and then I can give ya the tour 'round here! Not much ta see, but ya might's well know where t' find what ya need now, 'nstead of wand'rin round! Come on!" Ed paid the restaurant bill, and off they went. It was nearly four in the afternoon by the time they got there, and a half moon was visible in the sky.

Once they had paid for the room, Ed put down his suitcase (Jade wasn't yet willing to part with the box) and set out with Murray for their tour.

"...and over there's the Willson's mill n' bakery. Hi Tom! Over to yer right ye can see the Vaultman's apple orchard." They were nearing the end of their day (and the tour, who knew there could be so much for this man to talk about in such a small town!) and it was getting dark. On their way back, Jade noticed an old path that wove its way through a forest on the outskirts of the village.

"Where does that lead to?" Al said, pointing at the old road.

Murray's bright face turned dark. "I wouldn't be goin' there if I wuz you! That there path leads to an old abandoned town. Folks may go there, but they don't ever come back! Sum say the place's haunted even." The back of Jade's neck began to tingle. Was that the town they had been sent to investigate? She turned to Ed. If he thought the same thing she did, he did a fine job at hiding it.

Murray led the three of them back to his home. After a wonderful home-cooked dinner, the three of them retired to their rooms. Jade lay on one bed and Ed on the other. Al lay on a mattress on the floor, the moon through the window turning his steel body into silver.

"Ed?" Jade wanted to talk to Ed a bit about the path. And also just to talk. He hadn't been talking much lately. _I wonder what's bothering him?_

"Yea?" _Good, he's not asleep._

"What do you think we'll find in the village?"

Ed rolled around to face her. "Here? Nothing much. The people seem to be good-natured and honest...enough."

"No, I mean in the deserted town that we're supposed to check out."

"That _I'm_ supposed to check out. This is _my_ mission and _I'm_ the Sate Alchemist!"

"Tough, short stop, 'cuz I'm coming along too. Whether you like it or not!"

Ed's face was turning red. "Not now brother! You don't want to end up waking the whole town! Besides, I don't mind if Jade tags along." Al almost appeared to be smiling. Ed must have seen it too. He blushed furiously and rolled over to face the wall, mumbling something about a big day and needing some sleep. _Riiiiight..._

_

* * *

_**_A. N: This one's gonna be a lot longer than my other ones! Huzzah! The writer's block is gone!!!!! And thanks to_ Rianne-DragonQuest** **_for the review! It really helped this story (and me)!!! Hugs for all reviewers!!! Hugs for Ivers!! Oh, and _No Name_, ZE PLOT CONTINUES!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I seriously need to shut up now!_**

**

* * *

**

Jade was the first to wake up the next morning. She felt rested, warm and contented. It was just before dawn, the dark blue dome which they called the sky was becoming lighter along the horizon. The few clouds were golden and trimmed in amber and red, as well as a hint of purple. The sunrise was far too beautiful to watch from the inside!

She quickly wrote a note for Ed and Al, incase she decided to wander around for a bit. It was the usual _Morning boys! Just gone for an early morning stroll to see the sun rise! I should be back soon!_ kinda note. She grabbed her bag, and tip toed outside.

The air was clean and fresh, hinted with the perfume of flowers and wet earth. The golden light transformed the dew-studded each blade of grass into a diamond-encrusted emerald shaft. It was a truly beautiful sight. A robin perched on the apple-laden bow of a tree across the road. He fluffed up his feathers, and sang the yellow sun over the horizon.

Jade felt a bubbly giddiness inside. She wandered around the outside of town, in the fields and the orchards, all the time watching the sun as it crept up the heavens. (**A.N. Scarily enough...I think like this a lot! Big words, 3rd person and all! Gah! Must shut up!**)

She wandered by the path she had seen the night before. In the daylight she could see and old sign a bit further ahead. Forgetting the old phrase "curiosity killed the cat", she wandered into the woods. The sign was made from wood, now beginning to mold and decompose. Faded letters announcing a name were carved into the wood, but overtop was nailed a plank; "Beware!".

Now anyone with common sense would have turned back, or maybe at least have come back with the cute, ass-kicking blonde asleep in her room, or the huge-almost-invincible suit of armour (also asleep in her room) or better yet, come back and check this place out with BOTH of them at a reasonable hour!

But, as you can guess, Jade didn't have any common sense at that point in time, and decided to check out the woods all by herself at an unreasonable hour, leaving her knight-in-shining-armour and her actual-shiny-armour-man behind who will have no idea where she is when she happens to stroll along naively and get caught unawares by a creepy girly-man in a training bra and skirt.

* * *

**Lol! That last sentence was pretty long! As you may notice that this chapter is full of happy! Well, don't get used to it! I'm kinda high on sugar right now and have been for the past four days, so as you may guess I'm SO FLIPPIN' HAPPY FOR NO REASON!!!!!! eats a chocolate bar WOOHOO!!!!!!! XD Will promise to update soon! If I don't...then I'm sorry and will not bite any of your heads off if you flame me...FIRE!!!! Got to go now...Adios!**


End file.
